Na Hora da Minha Morte
by Lubs
Summary: Se fiz alguma coisa boa em toda a minha vida, dela me arrependo do fundo do coração. - Shakespeare DeanXCas


Esse negócio de escrever Destiel é viciante mesmo véi, LOL.

**Resumo:** Se fiz alguma coisa boa em toda a minha vida, dela me arrependo do fundo do coração. -_ Shakespeare_

**Nota 1:** Hoje eu cheguei cedo da escola e não tinha ninguém em casa, como uma boa adolescente sem chave eu tive que pular o muro, mas mesmo assim fiquei presa pra fora no quintal. Sabe aqueles dias que você tá super triste mas não sabe porque? Então. Essa fic -_supersad_- veio na mente quando eu tava escutando Lullaby do Creed presa do lado de fora. Eu chorei só de imaginar a cena do final, mas espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

Você sabe que eu sempre te amei, certo? - perguntou, deixando a cabeça tombar levemente. - Mesmo antes de eu saber o que era isso. Eu não menti sobre ter feito tudo por você, porque eu fiz. Mesmo as atitudes erradas, foram motivadas pelas razões que eu achava serem certas.

- E o purgatório foi a coisa mais difícil que eu enfrentei na minha vida, todos os monstros querendo minha cabeça e eu tendo que me afastar pra proteger você. Me desculpa por isso, me desculpa por ter te deixado sozinho. Por ter te deixado sozinho _mais uma_ vez.

- E o pior de tudo lá em baixo eram as orações, as _suas_ orações. Elas vinham a todo o momento e eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer elas calarem, era desesperador ouvi-las porque era a sua voz, e era o seu coração, e era você se virando pra não ser morto, e era você se virando pra não ser morto porque eu sentia que o sua maior fonte de forças era o propósito de me encontrar.

- No começo até que era fácil suportar, quando tudo que elas diziam era: _''Por favor, aparece.''_ - Mas quando começaram a conter um nível de desespero crescente, eu quase sucumbi... :''_Não esteja morto, por favor, só não esteja morto.'' ''Seu idiota, como pôde me deixar sozinho de novo, sendo que a culpa foi toda sua?!'' ''Me desculpa, me desculpa, eu sei que a culpa não foi sua, é só que... É só que eu preciso de você, droga!'' ''Por favor, Cass, eu preciso de você, eu nem consigo mais funcionar direito sem você.'' ''Eu to morrendo aqui, e você está se fodendo pra isso não é?! Que tipo de anjo da guarda é você?'' ''Me desculpa de novo, Cass, é só que... Eu acho que estou começando a enlouquecer sem você.'' ''Encontrei um modo da gente sair daqui! Por favor, Cass, só aparece pra mim, por favor.'_' - E foi tão dificil, tão dificil continuar longe, afinal eu tinha dito que sempre iria quando você chamasse não é? Mas a oração que praticamente me destruiu foi aquela: _''Definitivamente, se eu conseguir sair daqui, mas sem você, eu nunca mais vou funcionar direito Cass, nunca mais...''_

- E eu continuei fugindo de você, quando tudo que eu queria era te abraçar e velar seu sono, quando tudo que eu queria era proteger você... Quando tudo que eu queria era te dizer : -_ Eu era uma máquina quando te conheci, Dean, um máquina perfeita. Depois de conhecer você, muitos diriam que você me destruiu e me reduziu a mínimos pedacinhos de nada do que eu costumava ser, mas na verdade você me consertou. No momento que eu toquei em você, no inferno, eu não estava perdido, eu estava salvo._

- E eu me arrependo Dean, eu me arrependo de ter fugido de você mais do que eu me arrependo de todas as merdas que eu fiz, porque se eu tivesse ido bem na hora que você me chamou nós poderíamos ter morrido, mas morrido juntos. Não como agora, agora é você que está me deixando sozinho e desamparado. Mas talvez eu mereça não é? A gente saiu de lá, foi uma coisa boa ter te deixado, mas me arrependo disso com a minha alma. Me desculpa, Dean...

Uma lágrima rolou pelos olhos verdes, como ultimas forças um beijo foi arrancado dos lábios do anjo, e a mão de Dean que Cass segurava caiu molemente sobre o seu colo.

Pela primeira vez, em dois mil anos, Castiel chorou.

Ele passou os lábios de novo pelos do loiro, que ainda estavam quentes, e percebeu que agora sabia o que era sentir a falta de alguém.

Dean Winchester, se fora.

* * *

**Nota final:** Desculpa pela depressão repentina que me bateu :CC

Se ficou algo confuso me digam ok? Reviews?


End file.
